Our Childhood Back Then
by Berryuu
Summary: Changed the name from 'Hamada Brothers Childhood Days' to this , because my mind kept nagging me on how it sounded lame lmaoo. This is a series of oneshots from when Hiro was born into the BH6 universe who is with his best big bro Tadashi as we venture through the days when they are still children/before the present time! (PS I'd love it if you give me ideas too! )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay Okay—Hello there! Berryuu here again starting a new fanfiction! This time wouldn't be the oneshot like my very first one though—I guess you can say I'm trying to practice on my writing skills-? ;; o ;; ) Oh and **please give me ideas to write! **Since my brain can be pretty cruel to me at times and won't give me an idea at all—plus im the youngest in my family so I don't know how to be a big sister/bro at all OTL though I can write I guess—Anyways , onwards to the story! ))

* * *

Tadashi waited in row of chairs by the wall beside his father, excitement shining in his eyes. He's going to have a baby brother. He's going to be a big brother. He's going to have a sibling! He just can't stay put as he glanced at the room where his mother is, patiently waiting.

How will he look like? Will he have his mother's brown eyes too? Will he have black hair? His thoughts kept on going on and he just can't stop the feeling of just wanting to go see what his baby brother is going to look like! Even though to some kids like him thinks that their sibling will just steal the attention of their parents, Tadashi is not like that. He wants to experience how to be a big brother! Like how he becomes lonely when his parents go to work and he has no one to play with—but now he is going have one!

"Mr. Hamada?"

His head snapped up as his father stood up , glancing onto him with a soft smile and he returned the gesture , soon standing up from the chair and followed the doctor who waved them inside. He's going to see his little brother! Tadashi exclaimed inside his mind while smiling widely, leaving his father to chuckle a little at his son's antics.

Entering, Tadashi quickly ran to his mother's side , looking at the bundle by her arms. "I-I-Is th-that h-him?" He asked stuttering, though you could see the happiness and relief with the excitement in his eyes , while his mother , Maemi laughed softly in turn and nodded with a smile.

"Yep! Your little brother! Say Hi, Tadashi!"

"H-Hey there, lil bro.." Tadashi said with a smile, before he looked up to his mother and asked, "C-Can I hold him?" and if you squinted enough , you can see the shine in his eyes. "Of course you can! Just hold him like this—" Maemi instructed and gave him to Tadashi , who held the baby in his arms gently with a soft smile. "Wh-What's his name?"

"Hiro. His name is Hiro Hamada" His mother replied whilst his father stood next to him , seeing Tadashi staring at Hiro before the bundle started to shift and turn , revealing innocent brown eyes which blinked , staring back at the older boy. "Hiro.." Tadashi mumbled , liking the ring to it and smiled at the baby, holding him in one arm and poked his cheek softly , careful not to drop him.

Hiro giggled a little and reached for the finger that poked his cheek, his tiny fingers wrapping around Tadashi's index.

Tadashi held his breath still. Oh my god. Yes. Kami. He's really a big brother. He's going to teach him a lot of things! Play with him , be with him , eat together with his baby brother , protect him from meanies , make sure he's safe—his thoughts were cut off by his mother's chuckling , his focus returning to Hiro's once again. He just can't help but to think of the possibilities he can do with his little brother who is in his arms , holding his finger—oh god.

"So do you like him?" He can hear his father asking him while hiding his small laugh , and Tadashi softened his gaze at Hiro who was now slowly drifting off to sleep , still holding Tadashi's finger weakly.

"No.." He trailed off and smiled. "I love him."

_He's going to be the best brother ever!_

* * *

**A/N: **How was it-? Was it bad? The shortness of this chapter is pretty lame I know La UGHS but I guess maybe give me a review? It would make me happy at the least! Thank you for reading! I'll try to make a new chapter tomorrow after school!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Berryuu here once again! As promised , I typed something out after school with a random idea-! I'm still tried making this chapter long so I hope I don't disappoint anyone! ; 7 ; (( BTW few references on Marvel Comics on Earth 616 where Hiro's surname is Takachiho and his parents are Maemi and Tomeo! ))

**Disneybroney : **_thank you very much! I'd take note of those for the next chapters! ;; v ;; /offers cute stuff in ur grave and ghost/ _

**Regularshow565: **_Thank you! I'm glad you're loving it in the first chapter hahaha—I hope you're still there in the next chapters! _

* * *

Tadashi : 9 years old  
Hiro : 2 years old

* * *

The birds are chirping, the sun is shining bright in the clear blue sky, the wind's breeze goes around the area softly , and everything's peaceful as it is. Just one of those usual days where the weather is in a good condition.

Tadashi woke up with a start and yawned, rubbing his eyes and slowly sat up from his bed, still sleepy. _Morning already..? _He asked himself and rolled over to the side of the bed , slipping onto his slippers and stood up , wobbling a little but soon regained his posture. He walked his way towards his bedroom door and opened it , making his way to the bathroom just near his room to wash his face. Just as he was walking through his home towards the kitchen , something clutched onto his foot and he blinked , looking down only to smile widely at the toddler by the floor , clinging onto his leg.

"Hiro!" Tadashi laughed and pulled the child up with his hands , rubbing his forehead gently to the other's. "Good morning~!" He greeted to the younger Hamada who got a giggle in return , before he looked up to the sound of chuckling , glancing to where the sound is coming from only to see his mother coming from the direction of the kitchen and waved , smiling.

"I see Hiro found you! Come, Tadashi! We're having bacon and eggs for breakfast!" Maemi said with a soft smile , looking fondly at the two siblings.

"Okay mom!" Tadashi replied and placed Hiro in his arms, while Hiro rested his head to his older brother's head , shifting here and there till they were finally by the table , the older one placing him on the higher chair.

The morning is pretty nice, Tadashi thought , smiling at his baby brother. _And mom said Hiro is looking for me too! _He chuckled silently at the thought and started eating , while Hiro on the other hand kept on eating messily , leaving him to wipe the area around his mouth after it gets messy enough. Won't Hiro try to eat neatly?! Keyword : try. Tadashi sighed and decided to feed the rest of the food to his brother after being finished on eating , not noticing two pairs of eyes watching closely with amusement held in them.

Surely, it was Maemi and Tomeo who are watching their children intently , noticing how much they're already in good terms in a span of 2 years since Hiro came into the world. They both stifled a giggle and resumed on eating, taking glances on the brothers just across the table.

They sure have wonderful children indeed.

* * *

"…-shi.."

Maemi snapped her head up from the book she was reading and looked at her son who is playing with lego blocks, wondering if she heard it right. Is her son finally trying to speak?! Oh my gosh if it's true she's so going to buy him his favorite treat-

"…a..shi.."

The mother squealed in delight and placed her book down , before skipping her way towards the door of the play room and-, "TADASHI! TOMEO! GET DOWN HERE OUR LITTLE HIRO IS TRYING TO WORK ON HIS FIRST WORD! ILL GO GET THE CAMERA!" She shouted and ran towards the cabinets , grabbing the said camera as she heard two footsteps coming down from the stairs and the door opening , revealing two figures which is Tadashi and her husband.

Hiro perked up from the tower of blocks from the sound of the door opening, only to brighten up at the sight of his brother , Maemi already recording with the camera in her hand.

"..t..a..shi!" The child tried to say again while trying his best to make the pronunciation right as his father , who is beside Tadashi groaned and faked a hurt look which is directed to his older son.

"And here I thought that Hiro would say mine or your mother's! That hurt Tadashi!" His father teased and Tadashi just laughed at Tomeo, before he walked to Hiro and smiled.

"C'mon baby bro! Say it! Say big brother's name! Tadashi!" Tadashi said excitedly , happy that his little brother is saying his name as his first word.

"..t'.a .. shi!" Hiro repeated again , seeing that his brother seems happy with the word he is saying , reaching his arms towards his brother with a bright yellow lego block by his left hand. In all honesty he likes his big brother a lot. When papa and mama is not home, Tadashi is always by his side! He plays with him a lot and he gives him sweats! Of course making sure to not give him much sweats hahaha—

"Just a little more, bro! Ta-da-shi!" His brother repeated again and he tried his best to follow Tadashi's syllables of his name , tilting his head side to side as if he was finding the right angle to say it right but to no avail , all he can say is broken "da..shi" and "a-shi!" which got him a bit frustrated and he huffed , glaring at the floor because he can't say it right.

Tadashi chuckled at his little brother's attempts and just decided to walk over and ruffle Hiro's hair. "It's okay lil bro , maybe you can make it sometime!" He said with a smile , well , not until Hiro suddenly grinned

"DASHI!"

He yelled before he half-tackled his brother , repeating the word again and again.

"Dashi! Dashi! Dashiii!"

The two parents can't hold their giggles anymore and laughed at the scene , earning a childish glare from Tadashi who looked back to the toddler on top of him and managed to let out a small laugh , patting Hiro's head.

"Alright Alright , my name is Dashi , good job bro" He said with a smile which Hiro squealed happily and held up his hands as if praising himself for his accomplishment.

Truly a _perfect _nickname for our almost perfect big brother.

* * *

**A/N: **iM KIND OF PROUD I MADE IT IN 1000+ WORDS I MUST CELEBRATE—oh my god how is the chapter though—I hope it's alright omg omg

Please give me more ideas if you don't mind! Oh and please review! Thanks for reading! ;;7;;


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** screams because I was supposed to update yesterday but then while I was writing on my computer it suddenly cRAS HED and you know what that means.

rAGE QUITTING SO HARD AND CRYING ON THE COLD STONE FLOOR WITH THE DIRT PRAISE THE COMPUTER LORD GO TO HELL WHY DO CRASHES HAPPEN ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU DIDNT SAVED THE FILE YET

_**{{INTERNAL SCREAMING}}**_

Okay I'm done with my mini tantrum so here! I just decided to write in my tablet because tHE SCARY FEELING WHEN YOU THINK UR COMPUTER WILL CRASH _AGAIN_-I hope you like it!

Ohhh and thanks for the 6 reviews for the second chapter! They give me motivation and pretty much make me happy! I really like the ideas you guys gave and i plan to write another one tomorrow , or maybe the next few hours if I didn't die from art block and writersblock-disneybroney , love your ideas! Gotta use one on this one so here , I hope you like! Oh and for the guests that gave me ideas too-thank you very much! especially the one with the paragraph omg ilu more ideas to the list! Changed the name of the fic too OTL

Onwards to the story!

* * *

Tadashi : 10  
Hiro : 3

* * *

The three current eldest Hamadas in the room watched the two kids in the middle of the room quietly , brown eyes of different shades looking at the thing the brothers are working on on top of the big mat , made out of Lego blocks.

Well , the reason for their silence is that they have been wondering when will their little Hiro start to speak , other than his favorite word which is his favorite brother's nickname. Of course who wouldn't wonder? Tadashi started speaking around Hiro's age back then , though his grammar is not that perfect but he somehow made it out. Maybe Hiro was just slow. He was the little brother after all. The trio sighed in sync on the sofa they are sitting on, catching Tadashi's attention who glanced at them and blinked.

"Mom , Dad , Aunt Cass , is there something wrong?" Tafashi asked , tilting his head to the side.  
"Nothing dear! We are just thinking some few...stuffs. don't worry about it!" Maemi reassured her son with a smile , the other two nodding in agreement.

"Oh...alright." The eldest son replied and soon turned his head back with a smile , handling his baby brother a red Lego block. They've been building a bridge made out from Lego blocks for awhile now out of boredom , making an exact replica of the said bridge which they stumbled upon a magazine which is laying down the floor not too far from their spot.

"Dashi! Dashi!" Hiro chirped and stood-wobbled- up with a wide grin in his lips , jumping a little after finally connecting the last piece of block they need for the Lego bridge. Tadashi just chuckled at his little brother and stood from his spot , walking over towards the younger and ruffled his fluffy nest of hair , earning a giggle.

"This looks great baby bro! Let's do the building on the next page sometime!" The older brother suggested with a smile as wide as his little brother's. Just look at this masterpiece , he thought in his mind , proud for himself and the other.

"Mhm , Dashi!" Hiro replied and cheered , leaving the three adults chuckling at the cute-well for them-scene.

Little did they know , Tadashi is wondering the same.  
When will his little brother speak up? Its been awhile since he heard his brother say his name —well not his name technically but its a part of him now!—as his first word and he's thinking when will Hiro say a new word. sure he says responses like mhm! Or shake his head as a no. He must understand what we are saying then-he thought and rubbed his chin.

Is he nervous to speak or..?

* * *

Next day came and their parents were out for work. Aunt Cass , whom they met a year ago that is staying for awhile before she returns back to her home , San Fransokyo , is out to go buy groceries and that left the two brothers alone , having the whole house for themselves. Its either play , rest , eat or read some stuff.

They chose reading-oh _wait_ , its just Tadashi. Hiro have gone with it anyways so there's no problem. He seems to just stick himself like a glue to his big brother. Not that you could blame him. He's the only person he had mostly spent his time with.

Browsing through shelves and shelves of books in the mini library of the house , Tadashi grabbed one of the average ones. Maybe he can start teaching Hiro how to read. Its a big brother's duty of course! Though , he didn't expect what happened next.

"Here Hiro! Let's read this one!" The older one suggested , waving the book he was holding around while Hiro shrugged and took out a book. A comic book about robots. Shhhh we all know him.

"Its alright 'Dashi. I wanted to read this one more." He replied and flopped down the floor after he said it , not noticing Tadashi's stunned face. Did Hiro just...?

"Hiro , did you..-"  
"Duh Dashi , I know how to spweak." _When did this kid had so much sass?_  
"When-how-..?"  
"Fow a long twime now , bwig bro." _Damn his grammar is good too._  
"Why didn't you..?"  
"Spweak up? Dashi , youwe funny , but yeah I just thought it isn't that impowtant , seeing that you guys always know what I mweant to say—or gwesture." _Scratch that , his grammar is perfect._ Save for the few hints of his childish speaking.

Tadashi was left to stare.  
And stare.  
And _stare._

His baby bro? Speaking? Perfectly? Without anyone teaching him? All alone? Independently? _Oh my dear lord_. Why. Just _why_. He can't help his brother now when he stumbles on words. He can't hear him saying one word childishly and trying to correct it right. He wont get to hear those broken sentences that Hiro makes. Just what kind of a _horrible_ brother is he?!

"Dashi? You okay?" Hiro asked in concern , studying his brother's features. Those big ears always catch his interest sometimes. Maybe he can make him Tadashimobile and just ride like a car around the house with those ears as the control. Ah , wait. It would hurt Dashi , Hiro thought.

But it _still_ would be fun!

"I'm alright buddy." Tadashi's voice seemed to snap him back to reality and Hiro sighed in relief. Tadashimobile? Maybe in the future. "W-Want to rwead robots with me , Dashi?" Hiro asked again with a toothy smile , showing his...still perfect set of teeth. Which will be soon more..._perfect_. (Who wouldn't resist that cute tooth gap?)

Tadashi rubbed his forehead a little and soon nodded and smiled , sitting down beside his baby brother. "Okay we'll read that. But ,

You're going to surprise mom , dad and aunt Cass later." Tadashi said with a knowing grin. _Ohhh boy_ , he's going to have fun recording their surprised reactions.

"Sure Dashi!" Was his response.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review/fav/follow/whATEVERIMALOSER

Continue giving me ideas too if you like! Id love to write them! (Chokes eventhoughnotenoughtowriteaverylongchapter cOUGH )

\- Berryuu


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **Oh my god I haven't updated for awhile I'm very sorry/ School have been blocking me from updating and I kept on drawing BH6 fanart and my random ocs in my free time so I'm really sorry! Here's a little thing I thought of while getting my food from the kitchen earlier! Funny on how I also woke up at exactly 3AM today and went out to RP with my oneechan from the other side of the world hahhahah/

**RavenclawStarkid1025 : **Sure I do have a tumblr but I don't really post fanfictions there! I'm fairly new to writing fictions about a fandom so I don't really post it on other sites weeps/ But maybe I'll do in the future? I'm not really sure ;; **|| DisneyandWildKrattfangirl : **pls don't die yet omfg offers flowers to ur grave / **|| Dirtkid123 : **Will do! Thanks for the review! **|| Ember Neutron : **Ohh sure I don't mind! Trying-To-Be-A-Pro-Doctor!Hiro is a good idea too! Thanks!

* * *

_Tick. _

_Tock. _

_Tick. _

_Tock. _

Hiro's eyes popped open.

He rubbed his eyes and slowly , his vision cleared and he looked at the digital clock by the table on the side of his bed.

3 AM

Really?

When was the last time he woke up for no reason again? He doesn't remember. Maybe this is his first time then. He used to be a heavy sleeper and mostly wakes up late in the afternoon but he never really woke up this early. The skies are still dark and stars twinkled outside his window. He sighed. He felt like not going back to sleep after waking up at a random hour.

Looking around from his bed , he rolled to his side and closed his eyes , trying to get himself back to sleep but it's no use. His body felt wide awake. Rolling to the other side once more , he started to sort out his thoughts. Why did he woke up at exactly 3 AM? He's a heavy sleeper but? Did something happen? Or is it just his imagination? All he wants now is to lay back down peacefully and sleep , but he can't. It feels like all his energy are working to keep him awake. _To be aware of something?_ But he's alone in his room. Alone in his dark room.

Sure he could move around but he's too lazy. Maybe he can just stay awake and just stare at his clock, or maybe open the lights and tinker with some stuff he got around. But once again, he's too lazy. Plus he may wake up mom and dad. Oh wait scratch that,they are away due to work. He sighed once more. What could he do? Stay awake till it's morning? That would be too lame. You can't help it though , who wakes up 3 am in the morning anyways?

He kept thinking and thinking, opening and closing his eyes to see if he can sleep but , nothing. His thoughts kept running and keeping him awake and he's all left to stare at the ceiling that is completely covered with darkness.

Well , that's it until he heard a _sound. _

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Like something is getting hit repeatedly. He doesn't know where it's coming from though. It seems to come around his room. Wait…_his room?! _Oh, come on. It's not that, is it? It isn't coming from his own room right? Now he's getting goosebumps , and a cold chill down his spine.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

There it is again. He shivered. What is it? He didn't left any toys of him that moves on its own on right? He's sure of it. His brother always tells him to keep his toys back in place after using them. But—But! He didn't really left any today! And god did he tell that he's feeling so nervous right now? The sound is slowly becoming louder and louder and he's getting scared. What is the thing that is making the sound?! He doesn't know anything in his room that would make any of it.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP—_

Hiro gasped and quickly sat up , his breath harsh and sweat rolling down his skin.

It's just a dream.

But that doesn't make any difference to him at all right now , because as soon as he stared at his clock , he widened his eyes and tears gathered up his eyes.

3 AM.

The same time as his dream, and there's no way he'd want to repeat that again. Gathering up his courage , he took his teddy bear from his faraway side of bed and quickly ran , making loud noises through the hallway before he silently opened a door and ran towards someone's bed while shaking in fear of the dark due to his dream. The person on the bed shifted a little and groaned , opening his eyes to see what's going on because of the added weight into his bed.

"…mrhm..Hiro?" Tadashi blinked and stared at his little brother who is clutching on his stuff toy and shaking. Shaking? He sat up as soon as he noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya okay , buddy?" He asked with a worried glance to him , his overprotective brother mode going on.

"N..N-Nightmare.." Was all that was needed to say before he hug him and make shushing noises to keep his little brother from crying , rubbing his hair gently. It's been awhile since he had a nightmare , the big brother thought and smiled softly , soon moving a little to give space , letting Hiro lay down as he continued to hug him.

"…D-Dashi.." Hiro grumbled and sniffed , shutting his eyes tight. He's safe. He's safe with Tadashi. Tadashi will protect him. The thumping noises is not there. There's only Tadashi.

Tadashi is here.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeee I know it's short but _yes _Tadashi if hERE OK I still can't get over my feels and my sempai told me that I will never escape from this feels and will live on forever like how I laugh at my other friend/kouhai when she tagged me and he's like cRAP MY FEELS NO MAKE IT STOP and I just literally laugh because I cried so many times on _that part _oh my go d my heart broke /

I hope this chapter is fine! Might update tomorrow or the next three weeks because I'm a piece of a lazy bum or the next next day! Please Review!

\- Berryuu


	5. Author's Note

**( Hey guys! Berryuu here. Just so you know that this isn't any update for any chapters but an update of myself;; **

**I've been really busy with school for awhile now, considering I'm soon going to be a grade 10 after this school year and it's been scary when I took off the 1st Chapter of school/ With these many assignments and projects already at first I'm pretty much scared of 2nd quarter and busy with drawing stuffs too and well let's just say my first priorities around are drawing, roleplay, and school-writing stories at some points are not really my main thing but I still like writing. I've also recently joined the journalism org. in our school in editorial cartooning and so far I'm not doing so good with the symbols and maximizing the character meanings so yeah- it's been a bumpy road for me. I'll update soon enough, but it would be months till I do, plus I've been slowly slipping out of BH6 and more into Jurassic World right now but yeah I'll try to update around my sem break or something! Don't expect anything for me right now because well, the words Lazyass, procrastination overlord, and bum are the only words that could describe me right now. Feel free to see me around deviantart though! my username is shrio-nii if you'd like to see my crappy works haha ;v;**

**Sorry again, but thank you lots for the reviews and faves! They're greatly appreciated! ;7; ) **


End file.
